Pour l'embêter
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Juste pour l'embêter...ma seule raison depuis le départ mais pourtant j'ai changé...tous comme mes sentiments à ton égard...mais je vais y mettre fin...


Auteur : Tenshimizu Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Télétubises ? Les Bisounours ? Si c'est le cas je me pends…rassurer vous…c'est bien TRC

Acteur : Je vais dire Fye puisque c'est le seul que vous lirez les pensées.

Disclaimer : Les perso appartiennent aux fabuleuse CLAMP .

Note : C'est mon premier Pov alors j'espère que c'est pas trop nul '

**Sinon bonne lecture !! **

Pour l'embêter

Je fuyais mon pays, mon monde afin qu'il ne me retrouve. Je m'étais déjà préparée à une vie faite de fuite et de faux-semblant. Il me fallait à présent réalisé mon ultime souhait. Ne jamais le revoir ! Pour cela, il me fallait de l'aide…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Quelle n'avait pas été mon étonnement en arrivant sous la drache chaude, elle se tenait toute de noire vêtue et emplie de grâce ainsi qu'une force que je n'étais pas sûr de possédé moi-même. Je la rencontrai enfin, la sorcière des dimensions, cette femme dont la réputation devait s'étendre à l'infini tous comme son pouvoir magique. Mais ce n'était pas cette femme d'une beauté ensorcelante qui m'étonnait le plus. Ce n'était non plus le nombres de personne qui se trouvait devant elle, dont je faisais partie mais bien lui !

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Il avait attiré immédiatement mon regard, avachi sur lui-même tel un bossu complètement vêtu de noir. Le port du sabre qu'il tenait fermement renforçait l'aura de puissance brute qui s'échappait de tous les ports de sa peau. Un visage froid et fermé pourtant une lueur de colère brûlait son regard aussi rouge que le plus précieux des rubis. La trace de sang qui se trouvait sur son visage ne laissait plus aucun doute sur la nature de la colère qui n'était autre que meurtrière. L'étonnement était pourtant vite passé, je n'avais jamais vu pareil individu mais en même temps je n'avais jamais de voir des types comme lui. Une fois de plus, cela devait être une de ses brutes qui aimait se battre et ne pensait qu'a ça. Il jouait les brutes alors qu'il n'avait pas plus d'esprit que le caleçon du doyen de mon village.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Cela aurait été tellement plus simple, s'il n'avait jamais été que ça. Une brute sanguinaire sans intérêt. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas le genre à tiré des conclusions ative et m'enfermer dans une idée toute faite et préconçu. J'aimais analyser et détaillé les choses tout comme les gens.

Bien qu'il ne me laissait pas longtemps dans mon idée qu'il n'était que la grosse brute incapable de faire des phrases complète et de parler par monosyllabe.

En un instant il détruisait cette image qui était pourtant parfaitement taillée pour lui au vue de sa dégaine, juste en se mettant en colère et cela rien que pour son prénom.

Et j'avais été l'investigateur de cette hargne, mine de rien j'avais tourné la tête mais l'information était restée gravée dans un coin de ma tête. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ensuite je suivais la conversation avec indifférence bien que je n'avais put m'empêcher de reprendre le grand ténébreux quand la sorcière lui avait affirmé qu'elle était la seule qui avait le pouvoir de changer de dimension. Je ne souhaitais pas l'énervé, je n'en avais que faire mais je ne souhaitais tout de même pas qu'il risque de la mettre en colère elle.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

La conversation avait mal tourné pour moi, vraiment mal.

Je perdais quelques chose d'infiniment précieux à mes yeux, une part de ma liberté.

Ce tatouage que je m'étais moi-même dessiné et appliquée retenait mes pouvoirs, c'était mon entrave, ma création mais surtout ma décision. Personne n'avait influencé mon choix ni ne m'avait dit de bridé grâce à lui mes pouvoirs. Je perdais aussi ma liberté car maintenant que mes pouvoirs n'était plus camouflée si Ashura-O se réveillait…il aurait bien moins de mal à me retrouvé.

FFFFFFFFF

Mon voyage avait donc commencé, mais je ne le faisais pas seul non. J'étais accompagné du type au manteau noir mais également de deux enfants, une jeune fille endormie ou plutôt à l'âme endormie ainsi qu'un garçon. Mon dernier compagnon de voyage était une petite peluche blanche. Nous formions une drôle d'équipe tout de même.

Les présentations avait vite été faite, le jeune garçon se nommait Shaolan, il n'avait l'air de rien comme ça le gamin mais en une seule phrase il avait cloué le bec au grand mec en noir.

Je n'avais pas retenu son prénom mais il s'était fait un plaisir de me le rappeler avec un ton froid et sérieux. Est-ce pour cela ? Je n'en savais rien mais j'ai commencé à le nommé de divers surnom. Au départ c'était juste des surnoms que tu donnerais à n'importe qui.

Puis ceux-ci sont devenu de plus en intime.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Je ne ratais plus une occasion de lui faire déclenchée une colère, c'était si simple et en même temps si jouissif. Je m'amusais même si mon passé continuait à me tourmenté, rien que de le voir s'énervé et de partir dans des colères noires juste pour une broutille me faisait oublier, i juste pendant un instant tout ce que je fuyais n'assaillait pas mes pensées. Je m'amusais réellement et cela à ses dépends.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Juste pour l'embêter j'étais prêt à les pires bêtises qui soit, chacune de ses colères me faisait naître un sourire un peu plus vrai que les autres. Les grandes colères du début avait tout de même muée en quelque chose de plus amicale mais j'aimais cette relation et je faisais tout pour qu'elle perdure. C'était pour cette raison que sans réfléchir, moi qui prenait toujours le temps d'analysé le moindre détail, j'avais dessiner sur la fiche d'inscription de notre nouveau monde deux chiens puis ensuite des chats car après tout les félins était mignon.

Je voulais juste m'imaginais sa tête en découvrant le nom, savoir qu'elle réaction est-ce qu'il aurait cette fois, qu'elle colère et de qu'elle intensité j'allais être l'investigateur.

Car quoi qu'il en dise, quoi que pensais les autres. Il ne s'énervait rien que pour moi.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Le temps passait et les mondes se succédaient, je ne comptais plus les fois ou il m'avait poursuivi dans le but de me ''tuer'' mais sans pour autant jamais abattre la lame. Ce n'était pas moi qui étais douée pour la course, ni lui qui ratait son coup escrimeur comme il l'était non. C'était juste un jeu, notre jeu. De mon côté j'inventais divers stratagème pour l'embêter oui rien que pour ça. Tout le savoir magique que j'avais ainsi que mon intelligence hors du commun n'étais plus focalisée à la fuite uniquement , ni à la recherche des plumes chose que je faisais pour aidé le petit Shaolan. Lui et sa princesse étaient tellement attendrissant que je n'importe qui les aurait aidé mais j'avais la chance d'être la personne à leur côté.

Chaque journée près d'eux, était un réel réconfort même si je n'oubliais pas ce que je fuyais mais surtout qui je fuyais.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Rien que pour l'embêter, j'ai joué plusieurs jeu. Celui du gars toujours joyeux, celui qui admire et idolâtre une personne, l'imbécile mais ma pire erreur à était mon dernier jeu.

Celui de l'amoureux.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Juste pour l'embêter j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi car je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour attiré son attention sur moi. J'avais besoin de ses colères pour allégé un peu ma peine alors quand j'ai fait semblant de joué l'amoureux.

Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu. Finalement chacun de mes masques en sa présence était devenu réel. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu être aussi bête.

Chaque instant avec lui avait été un petit bonheur mais comme toute chose il avait fallu que je paie le prix. Je n'avais cessé de l'attirer à moi, je voulais qu'il me vois pas juste qu'il me regarde. Je voulais tant avoir une petite place auprès de lui que j'en ai complètement oubliée mes barrières. On dit qu'être amoureux c'est être idiot alors vous avez devant vous le pire imbécile qui soit.

FFFFFFFFFFFFF

J'étais amoureux fou de se type, je n'avais même pas cru possible de tel sentiment. Je me sentais bien plus important…je me sentais vivre moi qui n'avait jamais vécu.

Mon cœur avait fait plusieurs bon dans ma poitrine moi qui jusqu'ici en était dépourvu.

Il était ma nouvelle raison de vivre mais en même temps ma plus grande faiblesse.

Je le savais pourtant mais je ne faisais rien pour que ce sentiment cesse.

Je voulais tellement resté à ses côtés, je voulais qu'il me fasse complètement oublié se passé cruelle auquel j'étais attaché.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

J'ai voulu beaucoup de chose mais au final j'ai tout perdu. Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant…notre situation est irréversible. Je suis là, sur un lit les yeux fermés pour empêcher mes larmes de coulé. Il m'a sauvé la vie…est simplement par simple envie de sa part. Mon cœur qui n'avait battu que pour lui, venait de se briser.

J'étais amoureux fou mais je voulais cet amour à sans-unique. J'avais fait l'imbécile car je n'avais pas été assez prudent puisque a présent il avait franchi les barrières que j'avais mis autour de moi.

FFFFFFFFFF

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir sauvé la vie me prouvant à qu'elle point j'avais été stupide mais je m'en voulais encore plus que je ne lui en voulais. Comment est-ce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir divers sentiments que tôt ou tard j'allais l'enfermer dans la spirale que j 'avais moi même crée pour me protégé ! Je ne voulais plus faire souffrir personne et certainement pas lui…mais si je ne m'étais pas de la distance maintenant…je risquais de perdre bien plus que son affection … Je ne répandais que malheur et blessure autour de moi…à cause de lui je l'avais oublié. Maintenant nous étions tous les deux blessés ! Oui, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner son geste, si je le faisais…je l'enfermerai définitivement auprès de moi…et il risquerait lui de perdre la vie.

Alors quand je le verrai, il faudra que je sois froid et distant.

Il ne comprendra pas mais ce n'est pas important. Il croira sûrement que je lui en veux car je suis maintenant dépendant de lui mais…il ne sera jamais à quel point j'ai besoin de lui et pas seulement pour me nourrir car cela fait des semaines que mon existence tout entière ne dépens qu'un de ses gestes, que de lui. Alors même si je dois en mourir, même si je dois le blessé.

Je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche…jamais plus. Je préfère encore souffrir le restant de ma vie que de le voir perdre la vie. Oui…je ne te laisse plus le choix…Parce que je t'aime comme un fou…juste pour ça…tu dois vivre Kurogane et ça loin de moi !

**Voilà ma première fic sur TRC est finie '. J'ai pas arrêté d'y songée pendant que je travaillais, pour la sortir de ma tête il fallait que je l'écrive donc je vous l'offre en espérant bien sur que se ne soit pas un cadeau trop indigeste. **


End file.
